Home
by nurayue
Summary: Lima tahun tak cukup untuk melupakanmu. Long Kiss Goodbye's sequel after three years.


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home** **Mitsuki Ota**

 **...**

Mendung menyapa kala aku menjejalkan kakiku di luar gedung tempatku berkerja. Awan gelap itu menggantung dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk titik-titik air itu jatuh membasahi tempatku berpijak. Aku tidak membawa payung ataupun mantel. Yang membungkus tubuhku hanyalah kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dan rok hijau toska selutut dengan high heels yang melengkapi. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari-lari kecil menuju jalan raya. Sore ini aku memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan menuju stasiun. Lagipula, langit mendung sangat tidak mendukungku untuk berjalan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menemukan taksi dan perjalanan pulangku dimulai.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, tak lama setelah aku naik taksi, rintik-rintik air hujan itu tiba. Aku merasa bersyukur karena tidak harus berbasah-basahan di jalan menuju stasiun. Sembari menatap jalanan yang basah, aku mengecek ponselku yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh olehku. Ada dua pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab dan semua itu dari Gaara.

 _Apa kau lembur hari ini? Aku akan ke apartemenmu malam ini jika kau tak lembur._

 _Hubungi aku jika kau membaca pesanku._

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Gaara, dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menghubungi pria berambut merah itu.

"Gaara- _kun_? Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku malam ini. Mau kumasakkan apa?"

"Kau bisa memasak apapun Hinata. Asal kau tak mencampurnya dengan racun."

Aku tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, nanti akan kumasakkan special dengan racun untuk Gaara- _kun,_ " candaku lalu menutup teleponnya.

Aku lalu kembali menatap kea rah jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh payung dengan berbagai corak dan warna. Sangat imut. Aku jadi ingin mengabadikannya.

Kamera ponselku kemudian kuarahkan ke jalanan mumpung lampunya masih merah. Satu, dua jepretan berhasil kutangkap. Taksi yang kunaiki kembali melaju dengan diriku yang menatap hasil jepretan dari kameraku. Hasilnya lumayan. Orang-orang tampak begitu santai di bawah payung mereka. Hingga kusadari salah satu dari orang itu mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Dengan warna rambut oren nyentriknya ia mengingatkanku pada mantan Pein, mantan suamiku. Ia makin tampan di bawah payung transparan itu. Itu memang dia atau itu adalah bagian dari delusiku? Semoga saja aku memang sedang berdelusi.

.

.

.

Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Yang di awal hanya pendaftaran, bukan penyesalan.

Di hari setalah aku dan Pein berpisah, aku merasakan kekosongan yang menyesakkan di dadaku. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kami sudah bercerai dan kata kembali tak mungkin tertarik. Aku menyadari jika kehadiran Pein sangat berarti untukku. Pelukannya di malam dingin yang kami lalui bersama terasa begitu hangat. Bisikan cinta yang selalu ia lantunkan kala kami menghabiskan waktu berdua terasa begitu menyesakkan ketika aku kembali mengingatnya. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali.

Aku mencintai Pein setelah perpisahan kami. Ia meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah yang kami tinggali dulu dan menghilang. Aku mencoba menghubunginya namun tidak ada hasil. Ia seperti sengaja menghilang dari kehidupanku. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan jejak untukku cari keberadannya. Yang ia tinggalkan hanya cinta, kenangan, dan rumah yang tak ingin kutinggali lagi.

Sebulan setelah perceraian kami aku memutuskan untuk berpindah dan mengosongkan rumah yang dulu kami tinggali. Sebenarnya rumah itu tak benar-benar kosong karena masih tersisa perabotan rumah tangga dan barang-barang lainnya. Bahkan foto pernikahan kami juga masih terpajang apik di atas meja ruang tamu. Aku meninggalkan rumah itu hanya dengan membawa pakaian dan beberapa barang keperluanku. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan foto pernikahan kami karena aku merasa tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Pein di sana. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan sekarang rasa bahagia itu rusak karenaku.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan aku belum mendengar kabar apapun tentangnya.

.

.

.

Suara bel terdengar dan dengan segera aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Gaara ada di sana. Ia berdiri dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau kehujanan?" tanyaku begitu ia memasuki tempat yang kutinggali ini.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Akan kubawakan handuk."

Aku pergi menuju kamar dan diikuti oleh Gaara dibelakangku.

Aku sedang mengambil handuk ketika aku merasakan dekapan seseorang. Gaara sedang memelukku. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya yang basah lalu mencium pipiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Kurasakan pelukan Gaara yang semakin menguat.

.

.

.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu, apa ini sebuah kesalahan atau tidak. Antara aku dan Gaara. Kami tak lantas kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah perceraianku dengan Pein. Butuh waktu satu tahun baginya untuk bisa kembali di sisiku. Dan sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mencintai Pein yang meninggalkanku untuk Gaara dan aku bersama Gaara demimelupakan rasa sakit hatiku pada Pein. Semua ini terdengar rumit dan membuatku hampir menjadi gila. Dan hubunganku selama empat tahun dengan Gaara tak kunjung menuju ke jenjang keseriusan meskipun berkali-kali Gaara berbicara tentang pernikahan.

Semua karena aku.

Karena aku dan ketidaksiapanku.

Aku belum siap untuk menjalani pernikahan lagi. Masih ada sedikit rasa trauma dengan pernikahanku di masa lalu dengan Pein. Dan juga, aku masih meragu dengan perasaanku juga perasaan Gaara terhadapku. Meski sejujurnya alasan aku menolak untuk menikah dengan Gaara karena aku masih belum bisa melupakan Pein. Aku memang mencintai Gaara, tapirasa cintaku padanya tak seperti dulu lagi. Entah harus kuapakan semua perasaanku ini. Semuanya terasa menguap dan aku benci ini.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita tak menikah saja, Hinata?"

Ini pertanyaan ke sepuluh yang diajukan Gaara di bulan ini. Dan sejujurnya aku masih gugup dan bingung untuk menjawabnya. Gaara mungkin benar, tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Aku dan Gaara ada cinta yang menghubungkan kami, finansial kami juga sudah cukup, restu orang tua sudah ada di tangan, dan yang terpenting kesetiaan Gaara sudah ia tunjukkan. Sebenarnya memang tak banyak yang bisa membuatku ragu untuk menikahi Gaara.

Aku mengusap rambut merah Gaara dengan pelan. "Kau sudah tahu kan apa jawabanku, Gaara- _kun_?" jawabku.

Dalam gelapnya kamarku aku masih bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa Gaara.

"Aku belum siap untuk menikah lagi."

"Aku masih trauma."

"Aku mencintai Gaara- _kun_ , tapi aku belum bisa."

Gaara menangkap tanganku yang membelai rambut halusnya. Ia menarik tanganku ke pipinya dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap dan berkata akan menikah denganku."

Ia lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Gaara.

"Tidurlah, Hinata."

.

.

.

 **Demi apa butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk membuat sekuelnya.**

 **Haiiii! Satu lagi fanfiksi yang kupersembahkan untuk meramaikan archieve PeinHina yang sepi ini. Semoga dengan ini PeinHina makin rame!**


End file.
